


昨日花

by MadMirror



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 恶魔结局五年后，竹村回到了夜之城
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	昨日花

2082年的夜之城和竹村五郎上次所见的几乎没什么变化。这话可能不尽准确，因为一种混乱变成另一种混乱，在不熟悉这里的人眼中，同样都是混乱罢了。至少，扭扭街仍是那副不上档次的德性：廉价又难吃的合成食物，刺鼻的污水和香水气味，搔首弄姿的男女性偶，还有假得不能更假的全息樱花树。他穿过那些陌生的巷道，五年前走过的路几乎记忆全无。

不过感谢现代科技，找到和歌子的店没费多少功夫。竹村在柏青哥店门口站了一会，这时候大概应该抽支烟，然而他是不抽烟的，于是只静静地站着，等他想象中的一支烟燃尽后才走进店内。

“好久不见了，和歌子女士。”

坐在桌后的老妇人抬起头来。她的脸和脖子上多了几块义体，静静地望着竹村，“竹村五郎。你回到夜之城了，真让人惊讶。还以为你已经升官发财，在日本过你的舒服日子呢。”

“事实上我就要离开了，这次是为了公务而来的。”竹村假装没有听出嘲讽，“我感到有必要跟您打个招呼。”

“嗯哼。”

眼看着气氛就要进入送客阶段，竹村叹了口气，“不过我在这里还有不得不做的事情。我想去看看他……我想知道V的灵龛在哪里。”

“这是一个交易吗？”

“……是的，这是一个交易。”

和歌子与竹村对视。她的义眼亮了亮，然后交给他一个地址，“你要的东西。别丧气，不算我接过的最无聊的活儿。”

竹村微一点头，“那我这就告辞了。非常感谢，和歌子女士。”

“不用谢，你付钱，我就办事。”她重又低下头去，“如果你刚才作出否定的回答，早被我赶出去了。”

“我知道。”

冈田和歌子的冷漠是预料之中的。竹村大概能猜到，从空间站回去之后，V是怎样对夜之城的人们提起他的：无耻的骗子，荒坂的狗，发疯的变态，两面三刀的伪君子。最后那个词他不太确定应该怎样用英语表达，但一定也有对应的词汇来形容背叛者吧……竹村走出店面，在气味复杂的夜风中吸了吸鼻子。上方倏忽闪过一点亮光，他抬头看向被建筑割成不规则形状的夜空，发现那是一朵全息烟花，不知今天是什么值得庆祝的日子，又或者这只是每一个普通的夜晚都会有的。

“……”

烟花熄灭了。竹村低头走向大街。这让他记起一些细节，五年前在日本街的那场祭典，他和V准备伏击华子小姐的山车。行动前短暂的会合中，V抬头望着空中的落樱，伸手去碰触那些虚幻的空花，粉色幻影从他指间穿过。竹村经常幻想如果那不是一次行动，如果他们是和一切阴谋无关的，来观赏祭典的两个普通人，目睹这样的场景之后，自己也许会想要握住那只手吧。

去看他了。他深吸一口气，搭上前往骨灰龛的出租车。

出城之后周围逐渐暗了下来，竹村这才意识到现在是夜里似的，回头望着窗外的夜之城。夜之城。这个名字听上去好像这座城市没有白天，霓虹就是她的太阳，将一切污秽和纯洁都照耀得同样光彩夺目。他无论怎样也习惯不了这样的环境，所以想要打听事情的时候，他下意识地去找了和歌子，不仅是因为他和V曾经一起去见过她，也因为她是他在夜之城认识的，和荒坂无关的唯一一个日本人。说她让他想起了自己的祖母也并不是随口乱说，虽然当时V的表情实在是难以形容，想到这里，竹村收起了笑意——我刚才在笑吗？他摇了摇头，像要掩饰似的把手伸进怀里握住一个小盒子。可自动驾驶的车上没有其他人，他想到自己不知是在向谁掩饰些什么，又觉得好笑。

“真苦恼啊……”他静静地想。

骨灰龛的入口还像个墓园样子，进去之后，倒更像是一个巨大的图书馆，一排排“书架”肃穆地伫立着。结束了一生的人们，也可以说是变成一本书了吧，竹村这样想着，穿过黑暗的通道，去寻找V的灵龛。他不曾来过这里，五年前在夜之城没有太多机会自由观光，总在调查与躲避追杀中度过，唯一的放松，竟然就是和V一起行动，跟着他穿越城市底部那些错综复杂的街道，闲聊两句，吃点垃圾食品，以及侦查敌情时稍作休息的时光。“五郎！这边！”……他这样呼唤自己的声音，好像也在耳边。两人关系还不算熟稔时，竹村本来为这太亲密的称呼感到有点头痛，但时间长了也就习惯了，直至他们在荒坂诊所见到的最后一面，V改口叫他的姓，倒使他一阵伤心。

他何以突然改口呢？想来最可能的原因是手术的后遗症，医生说他失去了一些记忆。也没法问他忘记了什么，竹村只好推测他忘记的是两人相处之中最无关紧要的部分，和感情相关的部分，楼顶闲谈的话题，人潮中对视的一眼。那样疏离的神色，如果不因为这样，就是因为他对荒坂的利用失望，不愿再把自己当朋友了吧。无论如何，V在最后的日子里，确实对他不再有那种关心，他们一次也没有联系过对方。

这样可能是最好的。竹村来到V的灵龛前，墓主的名字在黑色的表面上闪着微弱的蓝光。看着那个陌生的名字，竹村才意识到自己连V的真名都不曾知道。他又知道这个人的什么呢？他们的相处还是太短暂了，所有的事都来不及。名字对于东方人来说是很重要的，不过竹村心里还是愿意像从前一样叫他V，只是为了熟悉。在那另一个名字之下的男人是怎样的，如今即使想知道，也已经不可能了，想得越多，只会徒增烦扰。

“V，我回来了。”

竹村双手合十，略一停顿，斟酌着该说的话。

“其实五年前本打算留在夜之城陪你，就算不见面也好，但公务紧急，不得不提前离开。回到日本后，也想过在第二年你的祭日回来看看。后来又是身不由己，一拖再拖，终究没能成行，今年借着到美国出差的机会，才能有一晚时间。原谅我吧。”

他大概并不想见自己，也更不用说原谅了。竹村有了这个念头，叹口气，仍从怀里拿出那个小盒子。“我从日本给你带了一支樱花，真正的樱花。”

他按下按钮，打开盒子。花瓣已经不复娇艳，带着略显脆弱的苍白，离开低温环境后，很快就会枯萎粉碎吧。自然的造物是如此薄命，竹村想起自己曾经多么希望V能选择留在荒坂，为了他们终能重逢的一天，可是现在这一刻，他庆幸他没有。那个人是自由的，他拒绝成为数字化的幽灵在荒坂活下来，而是要作为一个真正的人死去，就像这支樱花一样。不过，把V这样的家伙比作樱花是否过于违和呢？竹村为之苦笑了，他不再想下去，把花枝放在骨灰盒的旁边，那上面还绑着一张叠起来的和纸。上面是他的字迹：

_斯世似空蝉，人间有变迁。樱花开复谢，顷刻散如烟。_

这是一首和歌。与其说是要效仿古人般传递心意，不如说是竹村想要给自己的心意一个了结，因此选了这一首。时间过去得不算久，站在这里，2077年的一切似乎很容易就能回到眼前，但他的头发几乎已经全白了。

“……那么，就这样了。”

竹村再次双手合十，闭上眼睛。“安息吧，V。你是自由的。”

可是V不在这里，他知道V其实已经不在任何地方了。在荒坂的工作消磨了他传统日本人的浪漫主义，V没有留下任何备份，竹村曾经认识的那个灵魂彻底消失了，而肉体，肉体什么也不是。躺在这盒子里的是焚烧过后的有机灰烬，和这儿其他盒子里的东西本质上没有区别，然而他仍来对着它说话，留下信物，说到底只是为了自己。竹村说服自己相信这一切都有意义，至少，从此刻起，他在夜之城的前缘已尽，五年来心中的遗憾也可以留在这里。最后看了一眼被推回去的抽屉，竹村转身离开骨灰龛，日出后他就要登上离开夜之城的飞艇，此刻天际已经隐约现出微明的曙光了。

-


End file.
